The invention relates to torque transmitting apparatus in general, and more particularly to improvements in apparatus for transmitting torque between the engines and variable-speed transmissions of motor vehicles. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in torque transmitting apparatus of the type employing composite flywheels with one or more dampers between the flywheels.
Published German patent application No. 37 21 706 of Wolfgang Reik (published Jan. 7, 1988) discloses a torque transmitting apparatus wherein a first rotary flywheel is connectable to the rotary output element of the engine in a motor vehicle and a second flywheel is rotatable relative to and is coaxial with the first flywheel and is connectable by a friction clutch to the rotary input element of a variable-speed transmission in the motor vehicle. A bearing is installed between the two flywheels, and a damper with circumferentially acting coil springs is employed to oppose rotation of the flywheels relative to each other. The coil springs are confined in an annular chamber which is at least partially filled with a viscous fluid and is defined, at least in part, by the first flywheel. The latter is made by suitably shaped metallic sheet material, and the apparatus further comprises a disc-shaped member which is connected for rotation with the second flywheel and cooperates with the coil springs in the annular chamber. The disc-shaped member is made of metallic sheet material and extends into the annular chamber substantially diametrically of the coil springs.
Torque transmitting apparatus of the just described character are popular in motor vehicles wherein the engine and the transmission extend in the direction of forward movement of the vehicle because such vehicles provide ample room for the two flywheels as well as for the friction clutch which is used to engage the second flywheel with, or to disengage the second flywheel from, the input element of the transmission.
The situation is different in motor vehicles with transversely extending engine-transmission aggregates. The numerous advantages of the aforedescribed torque transmitting apparatus render it desirable to employ such apparatus for transmission of torque between a transversely extending engine and a transversely extending transmission; however, the space which is available under the hoods of such motor vehicles does not suffice to provide room for presently known torque transmitting apparatus with composite flywheels and friction clutches between such flywheels and the transmissions.